Sepenggal Kisah Bulan Desember
by Marineblau12
Summary: Perempuan itu seperti peri salju yang tersesat dengan warna coklat pakaiannya. / Musim dingin, Itachi, dan Hinata / untuk HCIH


"I was in love, and the feeling was even more wonderful than I ever imagined it could be."

(Nicholas Sparks)

.

**Warn: OOC, AU, Misstype (s)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

.

**Sepenggal Kisah Bulan Desember**

.

Itachi berpikir tentang sebuah ruangan yang dingin dan sunyi dengan lantai marmer berkilau dan suasana kelabu. Ada sebuah pendingin di sudutnya, sebuah kursi dari logam, juga kepingan kenangan dalam gambar hitam putih.

Ruangan itu luas dan kosong. Juga terlalu suram.

Itachi menggigil.

Waktu itu bulan Desember, salju turun dengan segala kemegahannya di atas bumi yang merindukan matahari. Pohon-pohon kehilangan cahaya harapannya. Di pagi hari, tidak ada burung yang bernyanyi.

Itachi berdiri, menikmati suasana dingin yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman, tapi juga kesepian. Pria itu berjalan dengan botsnya yang berdecit di tumpukan salju, mengirimkan irama sumbang ke udara untuk lenyap, terhilang.

Lalu di sana, ada sebuah kursi taman yang sama kesepiannya dengan dia, berdiri terabaikan di bawah lampu jalan, dan kedinginan. Itachi mendekat, melihat-lihat ukirannya yang sederhana, menyentuh permukaannya yang kusam, lalu duduk. Waktu dia memejamkan mata, segala kenangannya terputar kembali. Tentang malam bersalju yang dingin, dia dan seorang lagi yang kesepian.

Itachi teringat pada sebuah senyuman yang hangat dan seberapa bahagianya dia waktu itu.

Itachi ingat namanya Hinata.

Laki-laki itu tahu bagaimana hangatnya musim dingin waktu itu, suara lonceng di kejauhan, dan kuncup bunga yang seolah muncul dan bermekaran.

Mereka tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya. Itachi hanya seorang mahasiswa kedokteran Universitas Konoha yang hidup sebatang kara, Hinata adalah gadis sederhana yang mengunjungi neneknya. Tapi begitulah, seaneh air yang mengalir di bawah lapisan es, seperti itu takdir mempertemukan mereka.

Malam itu, Itachi dan mantel hitamnya yang kebesaran berjalan sendirian, menikmati musim dingin seorang diri. Kampus libur dan dia tidak punya hal apapun untuk dilakukan. Jadi dia berjalan-jalan sembari sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Entah berapa lama dia berjalan, dia tidak menghitung dan dia tidak peduli, hingga akhirnya mereka bertemu. Itachi berhenti saat sepasang sepatu gelap muncul menghalangi jalannya. Dia mengangkat wajah, melihat perempuan muda yang juga melihatnya.

Mata besar yang cerah itu seperti ingin menenggelamkannya. Itachi ingat tangannya yang sedikit bergetar di balik saku mantelnya hingga dia harus menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Sebuah kesadaran yang terlambat akhirnya datang.

Itachi berdehem, meminta maaf meski dia yakin tidak melakukan kesalahan, dan kembali melihat mata itu.

Perempuan itu seperti peri salju yang tersesat dengan warna coklat pakaiannya. Dia seharusnya mengenakan warna yang lebih cerah dan lembut, seperti merah muda, atau yang sedikit lebih jarang, ungu muda. Tapi dia yang seperti ini juga tidak terlihat buruk, hanya saja coklat membuatnya terlihat seperti makanan manis yang dipajang di etalase toko.

Itachi tiba-tiba berpikir tentang sepotong bolu coklat, dengan krim rasa bluberi.

"Maaf…"

"Oh," Itachi bergumam, dia melihat gadis itu lagi sebentar, lalu menunduk dan menyingkir. Dia merasa tertangkap basah, merasa konyol juga, lalu merasa asing dengan dirinya yang tak bisa dia kendalikan.

Waktu Itachi bergerak ke kanan, gadis itu juga bergerak. Itachi akhirnya bergeser ke kiri, tapi gadis itu mengikutinya. Itachi menghela napas, kemudian kembali pindah. Hinata juga.

Ini menyebalkan, tapi juga membuatnya ingin tertawa.

Itachi merasakan ragu yang merangkak naik ke tenggorokannya, "Aku ke kanan, kamu lurus saja," katanya. Hinata tersenyum dengan pipi dan ujung hidung yang memerah karena dingin. Satu langkahnya terasa berat, tapi Itachi tetap melakukannya. Hinata mengangguk dan bilang terima kasih, menyambut sikap baik Itachi yang memang jarang.

Laki-laki Uchiha itu menghela napas, tiba-tiba sesak dan merasa ada yang hilang.

Hinata berjalan, melewatinya dengan bahu yang hampir bersinggungan, lalu pergi.

Itachi kebingungan dengan suara lonceng yang semakin menjauh.

Dia berhenti, langkahnya terbenam dalam tumpukan salju yang lembut.

"Ah!" pekikan itu terlalu lembut, seperti bisikan keras di cuaca seperti ini. Itachi berbalik, dan segera berlari.

Hinata terduduk. Wajahnya berkerut menahan sakit, tapi dia justru tertawa waktu Itachi datang dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata tertawa pelan lagi, dengan sedikit tangisan di matanya yang berair. "Licin," katanya.

"Ada yang sakit?"

"K-kakiku terkilir."

"Tapi kamu tertawa," Itachi bilang dengan alis yang berkerut. Hinata menahan senyumnya, "Aku juga menangis," sahutnya. Itachi diam, melihat mata cerahnya yang memang basah, lalu raut kesakitan Hinata yang memang ada. "Tapi kamu tertawa," dia meraih tubuh perempuan itu, membantunya meraih kursi panjang di bawah tiang lampu, mendudukkannya di sana.

"Aku hanya merasa konyol pada diriku sendiri, terpeleset di dekat seorang pria," katanya pelan, "Terima kasih," tambahnya waktu Itachi meletakannya dengan perlahan di kursi itu.

Itachi tidak punya keluarga, tapi bukan artinya dia tidak peduli pada dunia. Laki-laki muda itu merendahkan dirinya, meraih kaki Hinata yang terluka, membuat Hinata berjengit karena perlakuan beraninya yang tiba-tiba. "Ada sedikit memar di pergelangan kakimu," dia bilang. Suaranya dalam, khas suara laki-laki dewasa, dan Hinata langsung ingat pada sosok Satoshi-kun yang jadi pemeran utama drama yang sering dia lihat di televisi akhir-akhir ini.

"Suaramu keren," katanya.

Itachi tertegun, gerakannya berhenti sebentar.

"Kamu…" dia mendongak, terpaku lagi pada mata cerah yang membuatnya tersesat, "… manis." Itachi tidak bohong, dia terlihat seperti sepotong kue yang lezat.

Saling memuji. Itu yang pertama. Untuk Itachi, juga untuk Hinata.

Itachi sering mendapat pujian, tapi pemuda itu hanya tahu caranya untuk jujur. Sementara Hinata lebih senang menghindari perhatian.

Jadi, hal ini terasa baru. Tapi menyenangkan.

Mereka diam, lalu saling melempar arah pandangan jauh-jauh. Ada yang menatap langit, ada yang melihat bayangan. Kecanggungan tiba-tiba muncul dan menyebar seperti serbuk bunga di musim semi.

Itachi berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya, menghindar dari rasa aneh lewat debu imajiner yang melekat di bahan pakaiannya, lalu duduk agak jauh dari Hinata.

"Rumahmu di mana?"

"Sapporo."

Itachi menatapnya bosan, "Jangan bercanda," katanya. Sapporo itu cukup jauh dari Konoha.

"Tidak. Aku ke sini mengunjungi nenek."

"Di mana?"

.

Rumah itu terasa hangat. Itachi merasakan hal itu tiap kali melewatinya. Semenjak dia mengantar Hinata yang terluka pulang malam itu, dia selalu punya waktu untuk sekedar lewat, menyapa kenangan menyenangkan dengan perasaan yang membuatnya bahagia.

Itachi mulai berpikir bahwa dia bertindak seperti seorang maniak karena terus lewat di rumah seorang wanita renta dan melihat ke arah jendelanya yang terbuka, tapi dia pikir itu bukan masalah. Satu-satunya hal yang menahannya untuk mengetuk pintu dan mengundang dirinya sendiri masuk ke rumah itu adalah sebuah alasan yang tak dia punya.

Jadi, semenjak kejadian itu, Itachi hanya bisa melihat pintu yang daunnya tertutup.

.

"Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak masalah," Itachi menyahut.

Hinata menunduk, melihat bayangan mereka yang terlihat sangat dekat, lalu melihat langit dengan sebuah bintang yang berkelip.

Itachi memutuskan untuk mengantarnya. Hinata yang memang butuh bantuan tidak menolak.

Jalanan bersalju yang sepi terlihat seperti pintu masuk ke sebuah istana kristal yang hangat. Hinata merasa seperti disambut hembusan musim semi yang ceria, dengan degup jantungnya yang berirama riang, dan langkah kaki mereka yang bersahutan.

Itachi tersenyum pada wanita tua yang membukakan pintunya untuk mereka. Wanita itu terlihat ramah dan menyenangkan, tapi salju yang turun membuatnya enggan untuk tinggal lebih lama, keputusan yang sekarang benar-benar disesalinya.

Itachi melangkah berat meninggalkan pintu rumah yang hangat itu, rasa sepi menahannya untuk pergi. Tapi Itachi berpikir, dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Dirinya benar-benar susah dimengerti, bahkan untuk dia sendiri.

Di anak tangga ke tiga, pintu terbuka. Cahaya keemasan mengintip keluar dari celahnya. Itachi berhenti.

"Siapa? Kamu siapa?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu berbalik, tersenyum lucu karena tiba-tiba saja dia teringat mereka belum saling bertukar nama, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

"Aku Hinata," dia bilang, tersenyum juga, "Terima kasih, Itachi-san. Sampai jumpa."

Itachi berbalik, mengambil langkah menjauh, lalu menghilang.

Hinata masih berdiri di depan pintunya.

Garis takdir mereka memudar. Tapi tidak benar-benar hilang.

Angin malam itu begitu dingin, tapi Itachi merasa hangat dalam perlindungan mantelnya yang usang.

Hinata memandang langit, sebuah bintang jatuh melesat turun.

Sampai jumpa lagi.

.

"Permisi…"

"Hm."

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Silahkan."

Itachi enggan membuka matanya. Pribadinya yang kesepian masih ingin berlama-lama dalam buaian kenangan manis yang tak pernah lekang.

Menjadi seorang calon dokter membuatmu harus belajar lebih banyak, menyimpan lebih banyak, mengingat lebih banyak. Tapi ruang memorinya tak pernah terasa terlalu penuh untuk sebuah kenangan yang seharusnya dia lupakan. Itachi tidak mengerti, kenapa setiap sensor dalam kepalanya begitu bersemangat ketika mengingat seorang gadis yang nama dan senyumnya sehangat sinar mentari.

Mungkin karena matanya yang begitu cerah, atau wajahnya yang terlihat lucu, atau juga penampilannya yang manis. Atau mungkin karena Hinata punya arti yang berkebalikan dengan hidup yang ia jalani. Tempat yang disinari mentari adalah sebuah hal yang akan menarik setiap jiwa kesepian seperti Itachi. Tapi Itachi tahu, dia tertarik pada gadis itu sejak mata mereka bertemu. Pikirannya hanya mencari-cari alasan, yang sebenarnya, dia jatuh dengan senang hati. Dia menyukainya begitu saja, tanpa hal yang bisa dijelaskan.

Perasaannya sealami tetes gerimis pertama yang jatuh di waktu hujan, tidak tahu kapan dan di mana jatuhnya, tapi sadar bahwa dia ada. Rintik air kecil yang mengawali hujan lebat, seperti itu ketertarikan unik yang mengantarkan Itachi pada suatu perasaan hebat yang kadang membuatnya sesak saat sadar bahwa saat ini dia hanya sendiri.

"Jatuh cinta itu seperti main petasan, kau takut tapi juga ketagihan. Sementara cinta pertama itu seperti kembang api, membuatmu terkejut karena suaranya, tapi terpana karena begitu kau melihat langit yang dipenuhi warna, kau tahu betapa mereka sangat indah." itu kata-kata Deidara, tetangganya yang belajar di fakultas sastra dan hobi bermain dengan bubuk misiu.

Itachi tidak percaya. Baginya, ketertarikannya pada Hinata lebih dari kembang api yang akan pudar dalam langit malam setelah memancarkan keindahannya. Rasa sukanya tidak seperti itu. Rasa sukanya adalah perasaan tulus yang selalu menahan ingatannya untuk menghapus kenangan mereka, menciptakan harapan sebesar noktah untuk meraih genggamannya, dan menjaganya dari kesunyian yang selalu bersembunyi di balik punggung Itachi.

"Apa k-kabar…"

Itachi seakan tersadar dari sesuatu, bahunya menegak dan dia menoleh.

"…Itachi-san?"

.

Apakah ini mimpi? Itachi bertanya dalam hatinya. Dia berkedip pelan, berharap semoga angin yang bertiup tidak menerbangkan harapannya yang rapuh. Tapi gadis itu tetap di situ, dengan mantel coklat dan senyuman yang sama. Itachi merasa jantungnya hampir melompat, tapi dia tetap berusaha menjaga sikapnya.

"K-kamu…"

Tapi begitulah. Kadang perasaan yang dikekang justru semakin ingin terlepas, sama seperti Itachi dan euforianya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Pemuda Uchiha yang terkenal kalem itu tergagap karena berusaha menahan segala bentuk perasaan yang berkelebat di hatinya. Kemampuannya untuk bicara jadi terlupa.

Gadis itu tertawa. Hinata tertawa dalam kesederhanaannya yang mewah. Itachi diam karena merasa suaranya tak cukup bagus saat ini.

Lalu sebuah kesadaran lain menerpanya seperti sebuah gelombang kejut ringan yang menyentuh kulit. Itachi bergerak cepat, menunjukkan sikap Uchihanya dengan meraih harapannya yang kembali muncul.

Hinata terkejut. Matanya bergerak-gerak tak fokus sementara wajahnya tersipu. Kedua tangannya diraih Itachi yang meminta perhatian.

"Kamu…" Hinata memaksakan diri untuk melihat wajah tegang Itachi, gugup tapi juga merasa lucu, "… mengunjungi nenekmu lagi?"

"Y-ya."

"Tahun depan bagaimana?"

"T-tidak tahu."

"Tahun depan, apa kamu akan ke sini lagi?"

Hinata kebingungan, "M-mungkin."

"Tahun depan kamu harus ke sini lagi."

"Hah?"

"Kamu harus ke sini lagi, atau aku akan menyusulmu ke Sapporo."

Hinata tertawa pelan, sedikit kesedihan terselip dalam suaranya, "Aku tahu kamu bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda."

.

"Aku tidak bercanda."

Apa yang dipikirkan Hinata saat ini adalah sebuah misteri yang sangat ingin diketahui Itachi. Dalam keheningan seperti itu, rasa cemas seolah tertawa, sementara suhu udara turun dan membuat ujung jarinya mendingin.

Itachi membuka mulutnya lagi, membuka pengakuan yang selama ini ia simpan. "Ini pertama kali seumur hidupku. Setahun ini aku dibuat bingung oleh pikiranku sendiri. Aku merasa dihantui, ingin sembunyi, namun sadar aku tidak bisa lari. Aku terpaku padamu yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan menjadi pusat gravitasiku. Perasaan rumit ini membingungkan."

Hinata masih belum bersuara. Itachi melanjutkan, "Tapi aku tidak keberatan. Aku suka menyadari bahwa aku mulai bergantung padamu. Jadi katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan hal ini?"

Hah?

"Apa aku harus menghentikannya atau terus membiarkannya tumbuh di hatiku?" Itachi menatapnya seperti ia menatap kumpulan rumus yang sulit dimengerti, "Jika kamu bilang biarkan saja, akan kulanjutkan. Jika bilang berhenti juga akan kuteruskan. Aku sekeras-kepala itu. Bagaimana?"

"A-aku…"

"Apa kamu sudah punya kekasih?"

"B-belum."

"Jadi jawabanmu?"

"B-biarkan saja."

Itachi tersenyum, lalu tertawa pelan. "Bagus," katanya, meraih Hinata dan memberinya kecupan ringan di dahi. Dia menghela nafas dengan keras, mengundang rasa lega yang akhirnya muncul. Laki-laki itu kemudian mundur, menyandarkan bahunya pada punggung kursi, menarik Hinata bersandar padanya, dan menikmati saat-saat mereka bersama.

.

Itachi berpikir lagi tentang ruangan dingin yang terlupakan dan mulai membayangan tentang cahaya matahari yang mulai berani masuk ke sana, bermain di atas udara dingin dan menyebar keceriaan. Kamar itu tiba-tiba berubah. Jendelanya terbuka, tirainya bergoyang, angin lembut, juga warna putih yang lebih menyenangkan.

Tempat itu hangat.

Hinata.

.

**Owari**

**.**

**A/n:**

Hinata = sunny place.

Semoga fiksi yang ini tidak mengecewakan yaa…

Salam,

Marine


End file.
